Zodiac
Tournament #3 Running from 13th May, 2016 until __ This is a two-stage-tournament like the others before but in a new layout. For discussion about this tournament see . The decision which participant gets to play which button and which button plays in which group in the prelims was chosen randomly. The only rule is that no player will get a button he's had before in a previous tournament. The prelims consist of two groups of 6 participants each. In these groups every participant plays against every possible opponent, so it's 5 games in total for every participant in the prelims. The two best players of each group will advance to the final. In the final every participant plays against every possible opponent, so it's 3 games in total for every participant in the final. The winner of the final is the winner of the tournament. To decide who is the "best player" in each group or the final it's crucial to win the games. If two players win the same amount of games their winpercentage is included in the equation. final group 2 group 1 Tournament #2 Running from 12th April, 2016 until 12th May, 2016. The Zodiachttp://www.buttonweavers.com/ui/buttons.html?set=Zodiac buttons are raffled among the participants. The only rule is that nobody will get the same button they had last time if the player took part in the first tournament, too. For discussion about this tournament see . The decision which button plays which other buttons in the prelims is chosen randomly. In the prelims every winner gets +5 points for winning the game and -1 point for every lost round. If there is still a tie within the group these two will have to beat each other up again. For the layout of the tournament see the image at Tournament #1 Games * winner semi-final AB - - * winner semi-final CD - - * winner prelim A - - * winner prelim B - - * winner prelim C - - * winner prelim D - - * - : 9 points * - : no points * - : 5 points * - : 10 points * - : no points * - : 4 points * - : no points * - : 5 points * - : 7 points * - : 9 points * - : 3 points * - : 4 points Tournament #1 Running from 25th March, 2016 until 11th April, 2016. Every player was supposed to chose their own zodiac sign (but that's of course not obligatory). For discussion about this tournament see . The decision which button plays which other buttons in the prelims was chosen randomly. In the prelims every winner gets +5 points for winning the game and -1 point for every lost round. Hopefully we won't have a tie then. Games * winner semi-final AB - - * winner semi-final CD - - * winner prelim A - - * winner prelim B - - * winner prelim C - - * winner prelim D - - * - : 3 points * - : none * - : 7 points * - : 7 points * - : none * - : 4 points * - : 3 points * - : none * - : 6 points * - : 9 points * - : none * - : 5 points Statistic Players Statisik of players taking part in the tournament in alphabetical order Buttons Statisik of the Zodiac buttons during the tournament Set Statistic of the Zodiac Buttons within the set. This statistic is updated on irregular basis (last 6th May, 2016) The colour code as seen from the button on the left: * red background : left button has lost at least 2 games more than he's won * grey background : win/lose is about the same * green background : left button has won at least 2 games more than he's lost * white background : finished less than 2 games altogether The number equals the finished games between both buttons.